Human-oriented scientific research trials often require schedules that are inherently complex and compact. In a single appointment a subject may be involved in numerous physical and psychometric assessments administered by a variety of personnel in a number of locations, and requiring various types of apparatus and material. All of these activities must be carried out in a way that maximizes research goals, conserves physical and fiscal resources, and minimizes disruption in subjects lives. Toward those ends we have developed a software application for the scheduling of study resources - QuickSchedule. In Phase I, QuickSchedule has been implemented in a fully-operational version now in extensive use in our facilities. As a result of this rather intense "front-line" experience, we have developed a prototype of a fully-automated scheduler. The prototype breaks new ground in the combination of artificial intelligence and object-oriented technologies. In prelude to commercial development in Phase III, we have begun to explore strategic alliances with Kaiser Permanente and other organizations, and to develop plans for marketing QuickSchedule in non- clinical contexts.